Hetalia Story
by 1DerfulMeggieBoo
Summary: The adventure of my friends' and my characters in Hetalia
1. Character Info: Caitlyn Jones

Name: Caitlyn Jones  
State: New York  
Family: America (brother), Canada  
(brother), England (brother),France (brother), Vermont (brother), Alaska (sister) Massachusetts (sister), Colorado (sister), Hawaii (sister)  
Likes: drawing, singing, listening to music, color blue, and 1D  
Dislikes: annoying or mean people, color pink, and France  
Personality: shy then awesome and funny, but when mad will probably kill you  
Special Talents: singing, drawing martial art knows all languages  
BFF: Finland, Prussia, Russia, Massachusetts, Alaska, Hawaii, Andra Pradhesh, and Taipei  
Friends: All countries but Belarus and sometimes France  
Enemies:Belarus and France sometimes  
Looks: blonde hair with blue eyes  
Age: 19  
Height: 170cm

My new life motto  
Make pasta not war  
Love~Meg


	2. Character Info: Alli Jones

Name: Alli Jones  
State: Massachusetts  
Family: America, Canada, England, France, Vermont (brother), Alaska (sister), New York (sister), Colorado (sister), Hawaii (sister)  
Likes: singing,drawing,reading,writing  
Listening to music, dancing, Color gold,1D  
Dislikes: spiders, waking up early, snakes, tight collars on shirts  
color orange  
Personality: first meet quiet then bubbly and happy all time  
Special: flexible, drawing singing and  
Talent: all languages  
BFF: Austria,Russia, New York, Alaska, Colorado, Hawaii, Andra Pradhesh, and Taipei  
Friends: All countries but Belarus  
Enemies: Belarus and sometimes France  
Looks: blonde hair and blue eyes  
Age: 19  
Height: 172cm

Make Pasta not War

Love-Meg


	3. The World Meeting Part 1

"Hurry up dudetts!" Yelled our brother America "we're going to be late."

I bet you're wondering what he's talking about well Massachusetts and I are going to our first world meeting. Yay! Now let's continue the story

"Take a chill pill bro we're coming" I yelled back while we ran down the stairs.

After a long or what seemed like a long car ride we finally got there. Me and Massachusetts ran to the meeting room leaving bro behind. Once he finally caught up he said "wait here"

"Okay" Massachusetts said with a confused look

America went inside the room after what seemed like forever he opened the door saying "come in dudetts"

Make Pasta Not War

Love-Meg


	4. World Meeting Part 2

We walked into the room and everyone was staring at us. The first person who walked up to us was France which caused Alli to instantly hide behind me and America since France was out to get her. So America ended up punching him since I was too shy with everyone else looking at us.

"Okay let me introduce these two" America said like nothing happened "they are my sisters Massachusetts and New York."

"H-h-hi" we said in sync very quietly

"Are you sure they are your sisters,aru?" China said

"Ya positive dude" America said more like yelled

Once we saw England we both ran and glomped him while yelling "Iggy" again in sync

"Ya they're your sisters" said some country

Then we remembered that there were other people in the room besides us so we became very quiet again and I let go of England from our death hug while Alli just hugged tighter if that was possible. America had to pull Alli off of Iggy with his super strength.

"See I'm the hero Iggy" America stated "I saved you from dying because of Massachusetts death grip."

Make Pasta Not War

Love-Meg


	5. World Meeting Part 3

I walked up to America and smacked him on the head

"Sis why did you do that?" America whined

"Don't be a baka,baka[1]" I stated

"Ya bro. You are no hero so shut up' Alli stated

America suddenly went into his emo corner.

"Um hi guys" I said very quietly

"Are you guys bipolar or something, aru?" China asked

"N-n-no" Alli started

"Just shy when meeting new people" I finished

"Privet[2] I'm Russia" Russia stated (no duh who else would say that)

"Hi Russia we know who you guys are bro told us about you guys" I explained "You guys can call me Caitlyn"

"And you can call me Alli" Alli stated  
(Forgot to mention me and Massachusetts are twins in the story so just go with it.)

America was finally out of his emo corner and eating a burger that magically appeared.

"Bro I'm hungry can we have one of your magical burgers please" we begged some how in sync again.

"Here you two go" America said while giving us a burger

"Yay thank you we were starving" we said together

"You guys need to stop that it's starting to get creepy" America said

After the meet the meeting finished we got home me and Alli changed into our pjs and went to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Translations

Baka [1]- (Japanese) idiot  
Privet[2]- (Russian) Hello or hi

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hey

Make Pasta Not War

Love-Meg


	6. Runnning Into the BTT

The next day we woke up and did our usual morning routine. The two of us walked downstairs and saw our bro Canada making pancakes. Yum!

"Oh good morning you two" Canada said

"Sup bro" I said

"Food I'm starving" Alli said while we received plates of pancakes with maple syrup.

"Morning bro" I greeted America "Me and Alli are going to go out today kay, bro"

"Bye you guys then" America said

"Bye bros" we both said while running out the door.

As we were walking along we came across France, Prussia, and Spain also known as the Bad Touch Trio. Instantly Alli hid behind me. Prussia and Spain looked confused.

"Hola chicas" Spain said cheerfully

"Sup guys and France" I said with a cold tone on France.

"No need to be like that sis" the freakin pervert said

"You guys are related" Prussia said more like questioned

"Shut up pervert" I said while glaring at France.

"No need to be hostile little sis" France said before he did his creepy laugh

I got annoyed and Alli was was just watching so I punched him and kicked him where the sun don't shine which made him double over in pain.

"Bye you two and bye creep" I said when walking away  
(Creep and pervert my nicknames for France I like him but I still think he's a creep)

"Wait you still didn't answer the awesome me's question' Prussia said

"Okay awesome one here's your answer" I said while turning around "Ya I'm France's sister but I'm a state of America" I said answering his question

"Ya same I'm Massachusetts,but you can call me Alli" Alli said

"I represent New York but call me Caitlyn. So peace out suckers" I said as we walked away

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hey

Make Pasta Not War

Love-Meg


	7. Meeting 1D

Alli and I just randomly wandered the around the mall when someone ran into me and Alli causing us to fall down.

"Hey watch where you're going" I said while we got up

"Sorry love" the person said

Me and Alli looked up and saw 5 guys with sunglasses and hats. The voice sounded familiar but couldn't place where I heard it.

"Ya sorry we bumped into you two" said another with blonde hair.

It hit me they were...

One Direction

"Oh my god are you guys One Direction?" I questioned them in a whisper

"Yes love we are" Liam said

Me and Alli started jumping up and down. While the boys looked at us confused.

"Sorry we are huge fans" we said in sync

"Thats amaZayn" Harry said

The boys were suddenly surrounded by fans and paparazzi so I grabbed the boy closest to me which was Niall who grabbed Liam who grabbed Zayn. While Alli grabbed Louis who was the closest to her and he grabbed Harry. Me and her made a mental plan to run to the mall exit. We ran for our lives and we some how ended up at our house luckily no one followed us here. The guys laughed and then someone came and glomped Zayn.


	8. Character: Josette Jones

Name: Josette Jones  
State: Alaska  
Family: America, England, Canada, France, Vermont (brother), Massachusetts, New York  
Likes: drawing, singing, listening to music, 1D, color gray  
Dislikes: spiders, waking up early, snakes, color yellow  
Personality: shy then awesome and bubbly all the time  
Talent: singing and drawing  
BFF: New York, Massachusetts, and Russia  
Friends: all countries but Belarus and France  
Enemies: Belarus and France  
Looks: blonde hair with green eyes  
Age: 18  
Height: 5'5"


	9. Fangirls

"Josette!" Me and Alli screamed in sync once we saw who it was

"What?" Josette asked

"Get off Zayn" I said

"Okay" she said while getting off of Zayn

"Sorry about her she is just a huge fan too" Alli said

"And likes to give hugs" I added

"That's not nice" Josette complained

"That's not good" Alli randomly said

"What?" I asked

Alli pointed to the group of girls heading our way

"Run!" I yelled

As me and Alli sprinted into our house with the guys trailing behind.


	10. Truth or Dare

After a long time if me, Alli, Josette, and the guys talking we got to know each other. We were extremely bored by now.

"Let's play truth or dare" Alli suggested to end our boredom

"Yes!" I screamed while jumping up

"Ooh that sounds fun" Louis stated "I'll go first Caitlyn truth or dare"

"Truth" I said

"You're no fun do a dare" Louis said

"No I know how your dares are Louis" I said "just give me a truth"

"Fine" Louis said

"Do you fancy Niall?" Louis questioned after a little while of thinking

"I love him..." I said then Louis cut me off

"You fancy Niall" Louis said

"Baka you didn't let me finish" I said

"as I was going to say I love Niall like a brother"

"What does baka mean?" Harry asked me

"You will have find out your self" I said

"Alli truth or dare" I asked her

"Dare!" Alli practically screamed

"Okay I dare you to run around the block screaming pasta" I said giving her the dare

She got up and walked out the door with us following. After doing the dare with me video taping the dare I looked at the time. I got up and grabbed Alli right before she could ask someone truth or dare and walked to the door.

"Nooooo I don't want to go to..." Alli said before I clamped my hand around her mouth.

"Where are you going?" Liam asked

"First you guys need to go and to answer your question we need to do something." I said

"Something what?" Louis asked with a little bit of sass

"Something important" Alli said with equal sass

Before anyone could say anything I said "we don't have enough time to argue just leave before I get mad"

So we went were we needed to go and the guys went back to their hotel


	11. Alli's Rage

Me and Alli skipped into the meeting room. Almost everyone was giving us strange looks like we were mental.

"Ciao" Italy said

"Hi Italy" Alli said with an almost invisible blush

"Hey Italy" I said while dragging Alli to a seat.

"What's with you and dragging me" Alli complained

I just shrugged my shoulders. Alli just randomly got up and started to walk in circles. I got and dragged her to her seat she then started screaming and pulling away so I let go.

"I give up!" I yelled attracting everyones attention

Alli then went up and slapped France

"Why did you do that?" He asked Alli

"I needed to let my anger out and you were the closest person to me" Alli said still fuming

"Alli" I said

"What!" She said still kinda of mad

"Have a cookie" I said showing her a cookie that I made appear

"Oh sorry" Alli said "can I still have the cookie?"

"Yup here you go" I said while giving her the cookie


	12. Goodluck Iggy

After the meeting we went home and Alli started to walk in circles again. America got up and started to walk toward Alli.

"Nooo" I said stopping America in mid-step "you know what will happen if you try to stop her"

America paled and slowly backed away from her with his hands up like he was surrendering

"I have an idea" I said "Iggy stop her!"

"Why me?" England asked

"I don't know" I said

"Why me!?" England yelled asked

"I don't know" I replied

"Why me?" England asked again

"Have fun dying" I told him

"Nooo" he said

"Yes" I said back

"Nooo" he said again

"Hope that she doesn't have any weapons on her right now" I said

England started to cry and then started to walk toward Alli who was still walking in circle. As soon as she saw England she screamed "Iggy" and hugged him lightly


	13. Italy's Visit

Okay so I'm going to going to do something different different with this chapter and have Alli point of view in this instead of just my point of view.  
~~~~~~~~~~~Sup

I had to pry Alli off of Iggy. When all of a sudden the doorbell rang and now America and Iggy are argueing leaving only me and Alli able to answer the door.

"I got it sis" I screamed over the two of them fighting so she could hear what I said.

"Okay" Alli screamed back.

I walked up to the door to see who was there when I opened the door I was surprised to that the person was...Italy

"Hey Italy did you need something?" I asked

"si can I please talk to Alli" Italy requested with his usaul smile

"Ya just one minute" I replied walking into the living room to get Alli.

Alli's POV

Caitlyn walked back into the room I was curios to now who was at the door

"Who was it?" I asked before Caitlyn could even speak.

"It was Italy and he wants to talk to you" Caitlyn responded

As soon as she said that I got up and walked into towards the door where Italy was standing.

"Hey Italy" I said

"Ciao Alli" Italy said with that smile that can always make me blush.

"What did you want to talk to me about Italy?" I asked him

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me tomorrow?" Italy asked with a slight blush

"If course Italy I would love to go on a date with you" I said while smiling at him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~


	14. The Date

Alli's POV

At around noon the next day, Italy showed up. I was wearing a dress with a grey top, black belt, and a brightly colored, striped skirt. I also had leggings and a hoodie, for the chilly weather. I had no idea where we were going.

He picked me up and we got in the car and drove

"Is where we're going still a secret?" I asked him. He nodded.

Our drive was short, but before I could see where we were Italy said for me to close my eyes, I obliged. He led me away from the car and sat me down. I opened my eyes and gasped

We were in a park, and in front of me was a pick nick. There was a pizza, pretzels, grapes, chips and dessert. I laughed once I realized pizza was from Italy. (A/n:I laughed once I realized pizza was from italy, me and my friend were just brainstorming foods.)

"What?" Italy questioned. I was still laughing when I answered him.

We ate our lunch and he brought out a frizbee, my favorite thing to do with Iggy at the park. We played for a bit and ended up walking through the park our hands linked.

It was silent, not awkward though, but nice. All we really talked about was the wether, it was nice for a winter night.

Even later that night we went ice skating. It was a clear starry night, no wind and perfect.

When I got home I told Cait all about every last single detail. I will never forget this date.


	15. Character Info: Jessica Jones

Name- Jessica Jones  
State- Colorado  
Family- America, England, France, Canada, Vermont, Alaska (Josette), Massachusetts (Alli), New York (Caitlyn), and Hawaii (sister)  
Likes- music, writing, and poems  
Dislikes- playing sports  
Personality- very outgoing not afraid to say anything, motivating, very self-conscious  
Special Talents- guitar, public speaking, speaking all languages  
BFF- Alli, Caitlyn, Iggy, Israel, Romania, Andra Pradhesh, and Taipei  
Friends- all countries  
Enemies- swaco  
Looks-curly long brown hair, hazel eyes  
Age-16  
Height- 5'7"


	16. Character Info: Swaco

Name: Harry Gangnam  
Country: Swaco  
Like:?  
Dislikes:?  
Age:?(who gives a care?)  
Looks: ugly  
Friends:none. Who wants an ugly friend like it?  
Enimies:all countries (including the states.)

There is nothing else to say about this stupid country.


	17. Ran Into

When Alli came home at around midnight. I was still up and waiting for her to come back and tell me what happened.

~ Time skip ~ after one long and very detailed explanation on what happened later.

It was about 12:30 so me and Alli went to bed because we were both exhausted .

~ Time skip ~

When I woke up it was about noon the next day. I went to get Alli as soon as we were both dressed we headed out to get Jessica

~ Time skip over car ride ~

We finally got to Jessica's house. I rang the doorbell and almost immediately she answered the door.

"Hey Jess" I said

"Hey sis what you guys doing here?" She asked

"I was wondering if you wanted to go and visit Iggy" I said

"Ya I want to go" Jessica said

We all went to go to Iggy's house. After a long car ride we got to his house. Before we got to the door we ran into...


	18. Swaco

We ran into... Swaco

"What are you doing here Swaco?" Jessica questioned.

"Oh what does it matter to you?" Swaco retorted back.

"Just wondering why I had to run into you" I answered for her

All the while I noticed that Alli was trying to restrain herself to not go and stab Swaco right then and there. I know how she is feeling I hate it's guts.(ya Swaco is an it not a he just an it.) I got annoyed of Swaco do I just grabbed my sisters and went into Iggy's house by using the key that he gave us and found Iggy in the living room

"Hey Iggy" Alli said

"Hello how are you ladies doing?" Iggy asked slightly annoyed with Alli using his nickname.

"We're doing great" Jess answered

"That's good" Iggy said

After hours of us talking we all eventually headed home.

~Time Skip~

The next morning I was thinking of plan to get Jess a boyfriend. So I woke up Alli and told her what I was planning to do.

"So lets think of people to let her go out with" I suggested

"Okay" Alli replied "How about listing 10 people"

"Okay" I said

"How about us starting off with Australia" Alli suggested

"Great now let's start"


	19. Plan A

Time to start operation get Jess a boyfriend now. Me and Alli were making sure that Jess didn't know what we were planning ao it was a surprise. I was planning on getting help from Taipei since she and Australia are best friends. I was also getting Andra into my plans okay first we have to introduce the two of them that is the easy part. After that the hardest part come which is getting those two on a date. I texted Taipei  
C = Caitlyn T = Taipei  
C- hey  
T- hey  
C- I need your help with something  
T- what is it Cait?  
C- can you bring Australia here I will tell you the rest later when you get here  
T- okay be there in 10 mins  
C- k bye  
T- bye  
Okay plan A in motion as soon as Taipei and Aussie got here I introduced them with Alli.

"Australia meet Jessica" I said

"Jessica meet Australia" Alli said

We all started talking and Jess and Aussie got to know each other better near the end when they were about to go Aussie asked Jess on a date ooh. We told her to say yes so she did.

~Time Skip~

Next day Jessica left to go on her date with Aussie yay. Well Alli and I were planning on spying on her date, but Taipei and Andra said it was a bad idea so we didn't. Yet as soon as Jess walked through the door we started to interrogate her about what happened on her date. All she said was that it was okay and that they agreed to just be friends. Me and the other girls went upstairs to talk while Jess took a shower.

"So can we all agree that Plan A was a total fail?" I asked them

"Ya it was so Cait who is next on the list?" Alli asked while the other nodded their heads

"It's Russia" I stated

"Okay this one we are going to have to watch on to make sure Belarus doesn't try anything on their date" Taipei said

"Yup ready to start Plan B yet" Andra asked

"Nope I said


	20. Character Info: Sonu

Name: Sonu Agarual  
State: Andra Pradhesh  
Family: India (brother)  
Personality: fun, unique, creative, funny,  
Dislikes: annoying people, arrogant/know-it-alls, tornadoes  
Likes: friends, family, living, sleeping, eating, music  
Special Talents: all languages, dancing, and running  
BFF: Caitlyn, Alli, Colorado, Italy, Spain, Russia, Taipei, and Swerve  
Friends: America, Japan, Iggy, Australia, Costa Rica, El Salvador, Haiti, China, Hawaii  
Enemies: Mongolia, France, Belarus  
Looks: brown skin, black hair, brownish-blackish eyes  
Age: 19  
Height: 5'6"  
BF- Ancient Rome


	21. Character Info: Taipei

Name: Jordan  
Capital: Taipei  
Family: Taiwan (sister)  
Personality: nice, fun, funny, happy  
Dislikes: sharks, tomatoes, bell peppers,  
Likes: pigs, cows, grapes, strawberry, lotuses, cheeseburgers,  
Special Talents: all languages and breath underwater  
BFF: Sonu, Caitlyn, Alli, Jessica, and Australia  
Friends: England, Indonesia, China, Ireland, Iceland, Greenland, Finland, Japan, Hawaii  
Enemies: France, Belarus and Swaco  
Looks: brown hair with brown eyes  
Age: 18  
Height: 5'7"  
BF: Germany


	22. My Magic Skills

I was messing around in mine and Alli's library when I came across a book I haven't seen before I opened it out and found it was a magic book. 'What was that doing in here I honestly have never seen it before now' I thought. The book was very old and torn up. It was also covered in dust and when I dusted it off a bunch of dust came up causing me to cough. Then all of a sudden Alli walked in the library.

"Hey what's that Cait?" Alli asked

"Honestly I have no idea, but I know it a book though" I said

Alli replied in a 'British' accent "it looks magical"

I cracked up laughing at what she just said.

"Open it! open it!" Alli yelled at me after I finished laughing.

"Okay" I said.

When I opened it I looked over the first page it had a bunch of weird words. 'What the fudge is up with this book?' I thought while reading it for the second time. Alli looked over my shoulder and read the words.

"Maybe Iggy will understand this" she said

"Ya we should bring the book to him now" I told her.

Me and Alli went off to see the wizard. Alli grabbed my shirt and started skipping

While skipping she sang "we're off to see the wizard the magical wizard of moo"

I gave her a weird look and asked "did you say to see the wizard of moo?"

"Yup are you being moosest?" She asked back

"No that was just a little weird" I said

After that convo we got to Iggy's house.

"Magical wizard of Moo we need help with this book" I yelled

"What?" Iggy asked very confused on what I yelled

"We need help" I said

"With what?" Iggy responded

"Do you know what this book is" I asked Iggy

"Ya it's a magic book" he said

"Cool" Alli said "told you it was magical"

"Ya you did" I said

"So what does it do?" Alli asked

"It a revival and summoning book" Iggy told us.

"Cool can I try a spell" I asked him

"Okay" he said

I picked a random spell and started to do the chant the floor shined brightly and then all of a sudden Ancient Rome appeared.

"Ahhhhhh!" The three of us screamed

"Is he alive?" Alli asked while staring at him.

As soon as she said that we heard a groan and we all looked at Ancient Rome.

"That answered your question" I told Alli

"So does that mean I can do magic?" I asked Iggy

"Yes it does" Iggy said back

We both grabbed Ancient Rome and took him to Sonu's house to tell and show that her boyfriend is alive again.


	23. I Get a Boyfriend

After that eventful day with me learning magic skills which was about a week ago. Spain and I have been going on dates for the past couple of days and today we are going on movie date. I was so excited for this date like every other date. The doorbell rang and Alli and Jess got the door. It just happened to be Spain.

"Hey Spain" I said cheerfully

"Hola Caitlyn" Spain said giving me a smile

We left to go to the movie soon after. Spain and I were walking hand in hand I was so happy to be on this date with Spain. Once got to the movie we both sat down and waited for it to start.

~Time Skip~

After the movie it was starting to get dark and Spain and I were walking in the park. We got to a tree and sat under it to look at the stars.

"The sky is so pretty" I said

"Ya, but you're still much more beautiful than the sky tonight." Spain said to my comment

'Awww he being so romantic' I thought

"Hey Caitlyn can I ask you something?" Spain said nervously

"You already did, but go ahead" I said

"Um...will you be my girlfriend?" Spain said extremely nervous on what my answer is going to be.

"OF COURSE I WILL BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" I screamed while tackling him in a hug.

We just sat under the tree for a while gazing at the stars. Spain walked me home and gave me a peck on the lip before leaving. As soon as I walked in I was grabbed by Alli and Jess. The. Two started to question me on how the date went.

"Shut up you two" I said

"But we just want to know how the date went" Jess said more like complained

"Well..." I said pausing to annoy them

"Spain asked me to be his girlfriend."

"What did you say?" Alli asked

"Was getting to that" I said "and I told him yes. Duh."

"Oh my gosh you have a boyfriend now yay!" They screamed together

"Okay let's go to sleep" I said before yawning


	24. Plan B

"Time for plan" I said

Yes plan B was finally starting insert evil laugh here I decide to phone Taipei after two rings she finally answered.

"Hey Taipei" I said

"Hey what up" She said

"Oh just about to start plan B want to be in again?" I asked

"You bet I'll be there after I go and hang with Germany for a bit okay" Taipei said

"Okay see you in 3 hours" I said

I hung up and then thought I should call up Sonu. After a little she picked up.

"Hey Sonu you want in with plan B?" I asked

"Ya what's the plan?" She asked

"I have no clue, but we do know it's with Russia so we need to give my sis some protection." I told her

"Okay so basically a spy" she said

"Yes and can you be here in 10 minutes?" I asked

"Yup" she said hanging up

~Time Skip~

Alli walked in just as Sonu got here.

"Okay so how about we have them have the date here?" I asked

"Ya or at a park where we don't have worry about the house being destroyed from Belarus" Alli said

"Deal so at the park" I confirmed

~Time Skip~

After we got Jess and Russia to the park we sat back and watched from a distance. The date was going pretty well until Belarus showed up. Time for us to step in. Before we decide who would go in first and it ended up being Jordan aka Taipei.

"Good luck" I told her before she left

Try one: fail  
Okay so time for Sonu to go in. 'She is in so much danger right now' I thought  
Try two: fail  
Okay third times a charm right apparently not the case right now  
Try three: fail  
Okay now all the girl were back by me do I guess it is my turn to try and help out the two people running from Belarus. I ran and grabbed Jess and Russia and ran for my bloody life. Once we got back to the house I relaxed and waited for the other girls to get here.

"Okay that's official lets not put on a date with Russia ever again" I said to Jess

"Ya now I'm going to go to the mall be back later" she said just as the other girls got back

"Okay plan B failed" Alli said pointing out the obvious

"Yup we should plan thing a little better next time" I said

"Who's next?"Jordan asked

"Well it's..."


	25. Plan Whatever Letter We Are On

"Okay time for plan... Wait what letter are we on?" I asked.

"Um..." Alli said. "I think we are on j... But I'm not sure."

"Wait! Let me think of all of the fails: Prussia - Plan C, Finland - Plan D, Romano - Plan E, Sweden - Plan F, China - Plan G, Japan - Plan H, Poland - Plan I" Sonu said "ya we are on Plan J"

"Oh... Israel. How are we suppose to get ahold of him? He's always defending himself from Palestine and Palestine is always defending himself from Israel. They are always fighting!" Alli wondered.

"Well..." I took out the magic book and I looked at the summoning spell I accidentally used on Ancient Rome. I did the spell, but nothing happened. I tried again. Nothing.

"3rd times a charm!" I tried again.

Nothing.

"Apparently not."

"Never hurts to try one more time!" She urged.

I tried on last time. It finally worked! He appeared out of nowhere holding a gun.

"What am I doing here? I thought I was fighting Palestine."

"We need your help," Alli said happily.

"Do I wanna know?"

"No no you don't" I said

"Uh-oh..." He groaned. "No way. No." We gave him our most innocent smiles and puppy dog eyes. "Oh... Oh fine!" He was a sucker for helping people.

"Yay! Time to start plan J" me and Alli screamed together

"Wait what are you even trying to do?" He asked

"again you don't want to know" Alli said

"Well he might want to know after all he is going to go on a date with Jess" I said

"What!" He said

"Whoops" I said with a nervous laugh

"Will you go the date with Jess, please" I said

"Alright" he said

"Yes" we yelled

"Let us proceed with our plan" Alli said

~let us skip the date I'm being to lazy to write it~

"Soooooo how did your date go?" Alli asked Jess

"Um... Well..." She said. I started poking her arm. "Will you stop that?"

"Not until you tell us!" I taunted.

"Alright." Yes! Victory! "It was really awkward at first, because neither of us knew what to talk about."

"And?!" Alli urged.

"Well. He asked me if I wanted to just walk around and..."

"Don't choke on it! Spit it out!" I yelled.

"He kissed me!" She screamed, sounding very happy.


	26. Starting Plan J Part B

America was dragging me and Alli to a world meeting again, but this time Jessica is coming with us. I going to see if Israel liked his and Jess's date. If he did I'm going to tell him to ask Jess out on another date.

"Are we there yet?" I asked America for the 3rd time that minute

"Almost sis" he said

"Okay" I said

Once we got there we(Jess, Alli and me) jumped out of the car and had a race to the meeting room. This is how we got there first me then Alli and finally Jess. I walked through the door along with the other girls acting like we didn't just run here. As soon as we spotted Taipei and Andra Pradhesh we walked over to them and sat down.

"Sup girls how is it going?" I asked them

"Hey and great" Andra said

"Same" Taipei said

"Cool" I said

I got up and skipped towards Israel with Jess and Alli right behind me

"Hello Israel" I said

"Hi" Jess said shyly with a blush

Me and Alli looked at each other and said "awwwwww!"

"Jess, can Alli and I talk to Israel, alone?" I said. She nodded and headed off.

"Sooo,"Alli drawled out.

"No games Alli. So Israel did you like your date?" I said very up front. He nodded and we got him convinced to take her on another date. Time for Plan J part B.


	27. Party

It was the same old meeting. Nothing new was happening. France and England were fighting, America was yelling that he was the hero, Canada was being unnoticed by everyone, Italy was saying something about Pasta, and Germany was about to yell at all of them to shut up and try to get this meeting back on track. The meeting was just its usual chaotic state at the moment. Me and the other girls weren't paying attention to the other and we were planning an awesome party that we were going to have everybody invited to. Once the meeting was done we started getting ready for our awesome party. Alli was dressed in a gold dress that reached her knees her dress was spaghetti strapped and she wore white flat to go with it. Jessica was wearing a purple shirt with a denim skirt and purple converses. I was wearing a blue blouse with dark jeans and blue converses. I got Josette to text everyone about party and had America help us set everything up.

"Alright everything is ready sis!" America yelled

"Okay now we just have to wait for everyone to show up" I said

First Sonu and Jordan arrived and helped Alli, Jess, and I with last minute preparations. Soon everyone else arrived. America suggested that we play seven minute in heaven and we just went along with since he can be very persistent. America grabbed a hat and had all of the guy place an object in it. He then ran up to me and held the hat out.

"Hey sis pick something" he said

"No way, brother" I said

"Please" he said doing the puppy eyes that is impossible to say no to

"Fine" I said sticking my hand into the hat

I felt around for a while trying to find something interesting when I found a fabric that caught my interest. I pulled it out and it was the flag of Spain

"Spain looks like I picked you" I said while walking towards the closet

Spain followed me into the closet and Alli closed and locked the door.

"Sooo tell me something that I still don't know about you" I said sitting on his lap.

"Well I have a cow" he said

"Really that's cool" I said

"You think so" He said

"Ya" I told him giving him a light kiss on the lips before pulling away from him

He pouted and brought me back into the kiss wrapping his arms around my waist to prevent me from pulling away. After a while we pulled away for air when the door opened.

"Awwwwww! You guys are no fun" I heard America day from the door

"Shut up Baka!" I said walking out with Spain

I turned back to Spain and whispered " you should show me your cow sometime"

"Okay" he said cheerfully

The rest of the night we talked or danced


	28. Off to Narnia!

We sat around the fire talking about how to get out of Narnia. Wait I should probably start this from the beginning.

~Earlier that Morning~

America dragged Alli, Jessica, Zack, and me to a meeting. I brought my magic book along with me so I won't die of boredom.

~Time Skip~

We were sitting in the meeting looking through the magic book when Zack pointed to a spell.

"Hey look this seem cool" he said

"Which one?" Alli and I asked

"The transportation one" he said

"Awesome I want to try it" I said

"Dude what are you guys talking about?" America ask

"Oh just doing this spell" I said with an evil smile.

"Ummm...Okay then." he said

"Hey Cait we should cast the spell on this wardrobe here" Alli said

"Why are you guys staring?" Jess asked

"Well I want to see if it works" America said

"Fine." I told them while turning my attention to Alli asking "Why is that there?"

"Don't know don't care just cast the spell already" she said

"Okay" I said

I chanted the word focusing on the wardrobe and wondering where it will take us. When a bright flash appeared and disappeared.

"So did it work?" Jess asked

"I don't know" I responded

"Why don't we just check by opening the door" Zack said

"Hey maybe it will lead us to Narnia" Alli said

"Maybe" Jess said

Jess, Alli, and I opened the wardrobe and saw a swirly vortex. The vortex started to spin faster and sucked us in. We all fell on the ground. I looked around to see who was with me. They were the Allies, Axis Powers, Zack, Sonu (Andra Pradhesh), Taipei (Jordan), Swaco, Jessica, and Alli. Well this should be interesting. We were in some forest and a few of us land in a tree. Most unconscious other aren't.

"Okay where are we?" Jess asked

"I have no clue" Alli said us just noticing she was awake

I looked down and say I was wearing a dress 'what I wasn't wearing one earlier

"What the heck why am I wearing a dress?" I asked

"Ya me too I wasn't wearing one when we went in" Jess said

"Okay this is just weird" I said

"Hey sis why am I in a tree?" America asked

"You must have landed there" Jess said

"Oh" He said climbing down

The rest of them started to wake up and we gathered around trying to figure out where we were.

"So does anyone have any clues?" Zack asked

"Hmmm not really, but what's with the sudden change of clothes does anyone want to tell my how I got into this dress?" I asked looking around

"Ummm we don't know" England said

"Okay and we should ask the girl behind us" I said pointing behind them

"Okay hello do you know where we are?" Zack asked the girl

"Ya in Narnia" she said before running off

"Okay let's just find somewhere to set up a camp tonight a try figure out how we got here." Jess said

Everyone just nodded.

Now that is how we ended up sitting at the camp fire talking about how to get out of Narnia.


	29. Trying to Get Off of Narnia

We were all sitting around the camp fire discussing how to get out here.

"Why don't you just use the spell again?" Zack asked

"Well when we got sucked into the portal I dropped the spell book" I explained

"Okay we just need to find another way out." Germany said

"I can't think right now I'm too tired" Alli said

"Well it is getting kind of late we should sleep and continue brain storming in the morning" Jess suggested.

We all went to sleep to get ready for the next day. Alli, Jessica, Jordan, Sonu, Zack and I went and left to go and see if we can find food.

"We have been walking around for ten and we still haven't found anything to eat" Zack complained

"Maybe we should head back to the camp" Jordan suggested

"Ya maybe the others have an idea" I told them

Walking back we didn't expect what was about to happen. As we approached the campsite i could tell that something was off and boy was I right about that. When we walked into the camp grounds and everyone was knocked out. Suddenly a bright light blinded us and next thing you know we looking at a group of kids.

"What the heck just happened guys?" Zack asked

"Well something turned the others into kids again" Alli said

"Great now we have to also fix this problem too that's just great" I complained

The countries started to wake up.

"Um guys what happened to us?" Iggy asked

"Well you guys turned into kids" Jess said

"Well dudes how do we turn back?" America asked

"How are we supposed to know that" Jordan said

"Well Caitlyn is the one who know magic out you guys we just thought you might have a clue on how to turn us back" America said

"Like I would have a clue I'm not like an expert in magic. So guys into we find a way to turn you back I guess your stuck as kids." I said

"Well what about food?" Italy asked

"We couldn't find any" Alli said

"Can we focus on getting out and turning you back to normal" I said

"Yes let's focus" Germany said

We got to thinking when suddenly I got an idea


	30. We're Pirates Now?

So I really hoped that Iggy knew a spell to get out of here, but if not then this plan is going to fail miserably. I also hope the he does not have a brain of how old he looks right now.

"Hey Iggy do you remember any teleportation spells?" I asked hopefully

"Hmm... I think I have one, but I'm not sure where I could take us." he said

"It's worth a shot don't you guys think" I asked

"Ya I guess" Zack said

"Okay Iggy go for it then" I said

We all sat down as he started to chant a spell. While we sat I was thinking about how we should get them back into their regular form and not in a child's body. When Iggy saying that he was done and say the portal swirling before us. We all jumped in hoping that this would bring us back home. After I jumped in I was brought into a void of swirling colors and then a bright light which blinded me for a second. Once I could see again I saw everyone and they were back to normal, but we were sitting in ship. When I looked closer I noticed that we were wearing something you imagine from a pirate movie.

"Where are we?" I asked looking around

"We probably got teleported into a different time period then we wanted to." Iggy said "Magic can sometime not do what we want it to."

"Hmm so we're pirates now?" I asked

"Ya pretty much" Iggy said

"That's so cool!" Alli said

"Well we still would want to figure out how to get back." I said

"First I think we should name a captain." Zack suggested.

"Ya, but who?" Jess asked

"Iggy" Alli and I said together.

"What why me?" Iggy asked

"Well I heard that you used to be a pirate." I said with smile

"Does anyone object to this?" Zack asked

"No," Jess said, "I think that it's a great idea."

"If anyone objects speak now or don't complain until we can fix everything." Alli said to everyone

"..." Nothing which meant that either they didn't care or agreed with Iggy being captain.

"Okay hey Iggy who is going to be your first mate?" I asked curiously

"Hmmm... well I haven't thought of that yet." Iggy said

"Well tell us when you know right now we should get everyone a bed." Jess suggested

"How about girls bunk together and the boys bunk together?" I asked

"Sounds good" Iggy said

"Okay" I said

I took off my hat which I came out of thin air and magically got paper and wrote all of the boys names down except England. I placed them all into the hat and placed in front of Jordan after mixing them so that she could pick a name.

"Who ever she picks will be in charge of the boys room and wake them up in the morning." I said

Jordan moved her hand around and pulled out a sheet of paper after unfolding it.

"Germany" she said

"Okay Germany you're in charge of getting them up when it's time." Alli said

Alli took off her bandana leaving it tied and placed the girls name in the hat. She placed it in front of France.

"Jessica" he said

"Okay" Jess said

"How about we pull jobs out of the hat?" I asked

"Great and it's completely random too so that we don't know what we're getting." Alli said

I placed all sorts of jobs and doubled up on a few since we were going to need to do that and placed them in the hat that I still had. Some of the jobs were like cook, navigator, and I put the first mate in to help out Iggy or Captain Iggy.

This is the list  
First Mate - Alli  
Doctors - Caitlyn and Sonu  
Cooks - Italy and France  
Cooper(1) - China  
Carpenter(2) - Japan  
Powder Monkey(3) - Swaco  
Navigator - Zack  
Master Gunner - Russia  
Gunner - Taipei  
Boatswain(4) - America

So now that we have our jobs we let the cooks go to work surprisingly there was food already on the ship. Once we eat we all found where we were going to bunk and the rooms we were sleeping in.

(1) - In charge of the ship itself and keeping it in shape for travel and battle  
(2) - In charge of the ship's structural integrity  
(4) - Supervised the maintenance of the vessel and its supply stores. He was responsible for inspecting the ship and it's sails and rigging each morning, and reporting their state to the captain.  
(3) - They mainly assisted the gun crews and learned most of the ships basics but were paid little (if anything), treated poorly, and were expendable.  
Meg


End file.
